United city-states of Loughborough and Leicester (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History 'World War 3 1962' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. Survival Melton Mowbray RDC, Melton Mowbray UDC, Barrow upon Soar RDC and Loughborough UDC (who were not directly hit) managed to organise and maintain a refugee community, but radiation would be a major killer in the early years. The relatively unscathed towns of Burton-upon-Trent, Melton Mowbray and Loughborough did what it could to help, but were also suffering from radiation sickness and a crime wave in the remnant of 1962 and early 1963. The mayor of Loughborough, Lech Radwanska, became the leader. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the region, killing many people during 1962 and most of 1963. Those who remained of Barrow upon Soar RDC, Shepshed UDC and Loughborough UDC soon become the local rulers by late 1963 brutally restored order under the martial law of 1963-64. Leicester city council formed the Leicester City-state in 1963 and '1964-1976' Barrow upon Soar, Shepshed, Quorn (in Leicestershire) and Loughborough would become the mane centres in the new nation. The nearby Melton Mowbray and Bingham felt neglected by the New Derbyshire Republic, which was inevitably rather Derbyshire-Staffordshire centric at the time. The separation of 1967 was peaceable and the separatists set about getting rid of any perceived bias in the food chain. Once agriculture had improved and food ration became obsolescent the two nations became friends once more and the Melton Mowbray and Bingham Republic re-joined the New Derbyshire Republic in 1976. As human and equine health began to recover, farming was enhanced and low level coal mining began in a local hand dug pit near Shepshed in 1976 and would be expanded in 1978. Loughborough wished to remain an independent and friendly city state, but eventually joined the PRUK in 1976, after falling victim to a series of raids by the paramilitary forces of the South English Republic that year around the disputed and now mostly ruined towns of Ashby-de-la-Zouch, Hinckley, Market Bosworth and Moira in Leicestershire. The South English Republic’s goal appeared to be the old Rawdon Colliery, near Moira, in 1979 raid. 'First contact' First contact was made with the Republic of East Anglia, Leicester City-state, Irish, Kettering and Melton Mowbray explorers in 1967. Explorers from Northamptonshire and Market Harborough arrived in 1968. Kibworth was discovered in 1974. Loughborough’s first contact was made with the Southern English in mid-1976. Scarboroughshire was contacted in 1977. 'Journeys of discovery' The small farming villages of Barton in the Beans, Coston (in Leicestershire), Osbaston Hollow, Castle Donington and Coleville were discovered by Loughborough explorers in 1977. Leicester City-state agreed to a merger of the 2 nations in early 1978 and it came in to force 3 months later. '1977-1984' As human and equine health began to recover, farming was enhanced and low level coal mining began in a local hand dug pit near Shepshed in 1976 expanded in 1978. Barton in the Beans, Coston (in Leicestershire), Osbaston Hollow, Castle Donington and Coleville were fully integrated in 1979. This fertile, outlying region, around these towns was developed for farming and was in full production by 1984. '1984 to date' Loughborough slowly expanded over the years, to include Shepshed, Castle Downington and Coalville by 1985. It became an province or the PRUK, but remained largely autonomous. Outbreaks of equine ethmoid hematoma hit in 1984, 2004 and 2008. The small village in the remnants of Market Bosworth was assimilated in 2008, although the PRUK had established contact 12 years early. Bad weather There was major flooding between June and August 2007. The winter of 2009-2010 was the worst in 50 years. A gale and giant hail, which was the size of golf balls, devastated Kibworth, Loughborough and Melton Mowbray and Kettering, killing 2 people in Loughborough and a horse in Kibworth in the June of 2012. Government and politics The first elections occurred in 1983 and the mayor is elected for 6 years. The only ballot irregularities were minor ones recorded in 1983 and 1989. The nation is known for it's strongly pro-democracy attitudes. The Conservative party have won in all polls to the 25 seat parlement with a 60% to 70% majority. The opposition is Labour on about 20% to 30% and the remaing votes go equily to the Reformed Liberals and the Loughbough Residents Association. The 12 man council reflects this fact, but the Conservatives lost Barrow upon Soar to the left wing Independent member, Mike John Long in 1989 and 1995 and after 2005. The current political leadership are-''' #Louise Joan Woodward #Anna Jane Hawtin #Leslee Jayne Lowe #Rachel Jean Tugwood #Helen Janette Carvell #Kirsty Jinette Booth #Kelly MacColl #Pete Stokes #Pilar Joanne Rojo #Kayley Lillywhite #Mike John Long #Peter Alan Smythe #Steve Taylor #Stephen Taylor #John Roland #Peter Ian Philips Economy It is largely dependent on agriculture, forestry, coal mining and food processing. '''Coal mines Over the years, informal, ad-hock coal mining by the citizens of New Derbyshire and Loughborough has taken off near Coalville. A new, official, PRUK owned mine was opened there in 2005, by the PRUK president, Geoff Hoon. 'Energy' The Windward Electrical Project system was founded by Rutland, the PRUK and Central Northamptonshire and Buckinghamshire in 1998. Other nations joined the project in 1999 and 2004. Connection was between 2005 and 2009, depending on location. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma in 1984, 2004 and 2008. Equine testicular and skin cancers decreased rapidly after the mid 1970’s. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. 12 steam or diesel trains run a day on Monday, Thursday and Fridays between the Mercian Federal District, Stafford, Tamworth, Oswestry, Worcester, Warwick, Hereford, Shrewsbury, Stone, Bridgnorth, Bewdley and Telford. 3 train run 3 daily journeys on Swadlincote coal mine since 1991. The stations served by it are Long Eaton railway station (once on Tuesdays only), Nuneaton, Belper railway station, Willington railway station, Loughborough railway station, Burton-on-Trent railway station and Swadlincote coal mine (a single pit workers’ train on Mondays) since 1992. None of the stations are open at weekends or on Wednesdays. Two models of salvaged Simplex light rail locomotive and a Ruston Hornsby light rail locomotive were reported to be operating on an experimental alco-fuel, near a army major outpost to the south east of the remnants of Market Bosworth. The PRUK government has shown a reset interest in incorporating these in to their fleet. 'The 5 Nations Railway Project' The 5 Nations Railway Project was founded by Daventry, and Loughborough, the P.R.U.K., Central Northamptonshire and Buckinghamshire on July the 15th, 1998. Kettering joined in 6 weeks later. Several there nations joined the project in 1999. Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1989. The army is a volunteer force of 150. *''They have-'' #4x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Truck #2x T17E1 Staghound (USA) - Armoured Car #Colt M911 (side arm) #Thompson Sub-machine gun #The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42) #The French Darne machine gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 Media Loughborough's local newspaper is the Loughborough Echo has become the national newspaper of the PRUK in 2006. It began reprinting in 1989 and become a nation-wide publication in 2003. The Leicester Mercury was relaunched in 1979. Radio Loughborugh FM (98.5-98.7FM), Radio Leicester FM (96.5-96.7FM) and the PRUK overseas MW/LW Radio Mercia services opened in Loughborough during 2009. Healthcare Lung and thyroid cancer are major issues, but not as bad as they were before 1984. 'Waterworks' The nations water was at first drawn from various steams, wells and lakes. A waterworks was built on the Trent near Long Eaton in 2005 and King's Mill, near Castle Donington 2008. 'Sport' Licester City F.C. and Loughborough F.C. are the nation’s football teams. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:1962: The Apocalypse